A história de Sasori
by Uchiha Hyuuga Anna
Summary: Essa fic conta uma aventura com uma tentativa de humor,de Sasori da Akatsuki com seu parceiro Deidara!PRIMEIRA FIC!
1. Crise de aparencia

**Disclaimer:**Naruto nem a Akatsuki me pertencem.Mas o Sasuke e o Neji sim!!

**Nota: **É a minha primeira fic espero que gostem!!!Os personagens estão um pouco er...fora de suas características...Exemplo:O Itachi não tá tão frio assim.

**Legenda:**

Gaara- Eu gosto de cookies! **Fala**

Gaara-"Eu gosto de cookies!" **Pensamento**

Gaara _pegando cookies _ - Eu gosto de cookies! ou Gaara- Eu gosto de cookies!-disse pegando cookies **Ações**

Gaara- Eu gosto de cookies! (o Gaara gosta de cookies) **Meus inúteis comentários**

O texto será narrado por mim ou por um POV de um personagem

Boa leitura!!!

A história de Sasori

**Capítulo 1-**Crise de aparência

Um lindo garoto (lê-se marionete) de cabelos **VERMELHOS **(vocês vão entender depois),olhos castanhos e uma bandana de Suna, chamado Sasori, pediu para o líder da organização Akatsuki, reunir seus membros para uma reunião.

Itachi - Hei!Líder,por que você nos reuniu aqui?

Itachi era um garoto de cabelos pretos e olhos vermelhos, devido a seu kekkei genkai, o Mangekyo Sharingan.Ele era de Konoha.

Líder da Akatsuki- Sasori quer nos contar algo.Desembucha logo marionete!Ò.Ó

Sasori estava sentado ao lado direito do Líder da Akatsuki e do lado esquerdo de Deidara, um garoto (tá mais pra garota XD...ta bom parei)loiro e de olhos azuis, de Iwa que tem uma boca em cada mão e que estava jogando no laptop da Akatsuki.

Sasori _retirando o laptop de Deidara_ - Precisarei do laptop Deidara.Vejo que suas bocas babaram ele todo...mas, pedi para reunir vocês para discutirmos uma coisa importante.Vocês sabiam que pesquisando a gente num site de busca e optar por imagens aparece nossa imagem? (NÃO???!!!)Ahá!!Vou me procurar!!!-e continuou só que gritando ao mesmo tempo que procurava as teclas no laptop-S-a-s-o-r-i!!!...NÃO!!!!!Aqui tem minha imagem errada!!Tem eu com cabelo branco,loiro,castanho...(mas é verdade)

Enquanto Sasori tinha a sua crise de aparência...

**Deidara's POV**

Maldito dia que eu fui ensinar a ele como se mexe em um laptop..agora o Sasori-no-danna não vai mais calar a boca perfeita dele,un!!!

**Flash Backon**

Eu estava feliz jogando no novo laptop da Akatsuki e já que o Kakuzo(não tô afim de descrever) aceitou ler o manual do laptop pra mim em troca de 1.000 ienes, eu e ele somos os únicos a saber mexer, un. Mas as vezes me dá uma vontade de explodir essa coisa eletrônica, porque, afinal, Art is a BANG!!!un.Quando Sasori-no-danna chega e fala:

Sasori-no-danna- O que você está fazendo?

Deidei-kun- Jogando, un .

Sasori-no-danna- Como você, um ser de inteligência abaixo da média, sabe mexer nessa coisa e eu, considerado um gênio desde criança, não sei mexer?!

Deidei-kun- É que eu paguei uma graninha pro Kakuzo me ensinar a mexer, un.n.n. "Pequena?!Eu dei as economias de um ano para aquela criatura, un!!! T.T "

Sasori-no-danna- E você não poderia ensinar seu mestre, Akasuna no Sasori , a jogar nessa coisa?

Deidei-kun- Essa 'coisa' tem nome,un.O nome dela é laptop,un.E seria um prazer ensinar Sasori-no-danna a mexer no laptop, un!Venha cá,un!

Sasori-no-danna- Acho bom!-ele disse

No final, fiquei o dia inteiro ensinando Sasori-no-danna a mexer naquilo, un.

**Flash Backoff**

Espere, un!!! Aqueles não são o Itachi, o Kisame e o Zetsu saindo do salão enquanto Sasori-no-danna fala sozinho, un?!

Sasori-no-danna- Você concorda Deidara?

Deidei-kun- Gomen!Concordo com o que?

Sasori-no-danna- Com o fato de...Pera!!!Cadê todo mundo?! Deidara!!!!!

Aí eu saí correndo, un!!!. Mas eu pude escutar Sasori-no-danna gritando algo do tipo que ia dar o troco!

**Deidara's POV off **

No dia seguinte houve outra reunião.

**Sasori's POV**

Acordei e fui para a sala de reunião.Chegando lá vejam como eu fui recebido:

Líder da Akatsuki- Sasori!!!Senta logo!Você e o Deidara vão para Suna capturar o Kazekage.Itachi!!!Você e o Kisame vão para Konoha obter informações sobre o 9 caldas!Hidan!!!!Você e o Kakuzo vão para Iwa comprar alimentos!!!Zetsu!!!Você vai para a aldeia da Cascata comprar mais tinta preta para ninguém ver minha identidade!!(XD!!!Como vocês acham que ele é só uma sombra?!)Vão!!!

Todos nós sumimos como um raio!

Chegamos em Suna.Fomos direto para a torre do Kazekage…

**Sasori's POV off**

Ele já os aguardava.Sabaku no Gaara, um garoto de cabelos vermelhos, olhos verde-água e uma tatuagem mais acima do olho esquerdo escrito 'amor',era o Kazekage.

Sasori o atacou com uma de suas marionetes, Gaara usou o Sabaku Kyu na marionete .Sasori continuou com mais marionetes e o garoto as destruía com Sabaku Kyu.Sasori percebeu que não estava dando certo e começou a se desesperar.

Sasori _grita_- Hora do plano B!!!DEIDARA!!!!!!!!

De repente surge um passarinho e se escuta a voz de Deidara:

Deidara- Art is a BANG!!!!!!!

O passarinho explode. Depois da fumaça ter saído, Deidara aparece vestido de cookie com gotas de chocolate. Todo mundo sabe que o Kazekage ama esse tipo de cookies.O loiro saiu correndo do ruivo.Sasori aproveitou a chance e capturou Gaara dentro de uma de suas marionetes.

Só que...

**Continua!!**

**Dicionário:**

Sabaku Kyu: Caixão do deserto

Suna: Vila da Areia

Konoha: Vila da Folha

Iwa: Vila da Pedra

Gomen: Desculpe

**Nota2: **Só vou atualizar a fic depois de 5 reviews!!!!

**Nota3: **O Deidara fica se chamando em seu POV de Deidei-kun. É louco mesmo!!

**Nota4: **Eu sei que o líder da Akatsuki é o Pain...mas eu não quero colocar ele na fic!!!

**Nota5:** Essa fic ignora o shippuuden e o fato do Sasuke ter se juntado ao Orochimaru e agora chega de notas!!!!!

DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Eu sei que esse capítulo ficou pequeno,mas prometo que o segundo vai ficar maior!!!!!


	2. Chegando em Konoha

**Disclaimer:**Naruto nem a Akatsuki me pertencem.Mas tenho um plano para ficar com o Sasuke e o Neji!!

**Nota: **É a minha primeira fic espero que gostem!!!Os personagens estão um pouco er...fora de suas características...Exemplo:O Itachi não tá tão frio assim.

**Legenda:**

Gaara- Eu gosto de cookies! **Fala**

Gaara-"Eu gosto de cookies!" **Pensamento**

Gaara _pegando cookies _- Eu gosto de cookies! ou Gaara- Eu gosto de cookies!-disse pegando cookies **Ações**

Gaara- Eu gosto de cookies! (o Gaara gosta de cookies) **Meus inúteis comentários**

O texto será narrado por mim ou por um POV de um personagem

Boa leitura!!!

A história de Sasori

**No capítulo anterior:**

O passarinho explode. Depois da fumaça ter saído, Deidara aparece vestido de cookie com gotas de chocolate. Todo mundo sabe que o Kazekage ama esse tipo de cookies.O loiro saiu correndo do ruivo.Sasori aproveitou a chance e capturou Gaara dentro de uma de suas marionetes.

Só que...

**Capítulo 2-** Entrando em Konoha

Só que era um clone de areia!!!

Eles voltaram correndo para o esconderijo da Akatsuki.

Chegando no esconderijo da Akatsuki, foram encaminhados para outra missão.

Líder da Akatsuki- Deidara!!!!Você e o Sasori vão pegar informações sobre o menino do selo,Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha Itachi começou a prestar atenção.Sasuke era seu irmão mais novo.Sasuke o odiava por ele ter matado todo o seu clã (é assim que se escreve?)

Líder da Akatsuki- Descubram seus pontos fracos,fortes,preferências coisas assim.Vão!-Eles foram

Chegando em Konoha,foram primeiro conhecer a cidade.

Se surpreenderam quando viram Itachi e Kisame comendo ramen no Ichiraku com Naruto(o Itachi e Kisame ainda não fizeram a missão que foi dada a eles no primeiro capítulo).Eles sentaram também.Itachi nem Kisame estavam disfarçados. (para vocês verem como a segurança de Konoha é boa) Itachi pergunta para Naruto:

Itachi- Podemos te entrevistar?...Sim?!Que bom que concordou!!Fale seus pontos fracos,fortes,suas preferências...

Naruto- Tá bom!!!Vou me apresentar da mesma maneira que me apresentei para o Kakashi-sensei!!Tô certo!Sou Naruto Uzumaki!Gosto de ramen instantâneo,sabe eu gosto tanto de ramen que o Iruka-sensei me leva no restaurante de macarrão Ichiraku!!(porque ele te ama!!!XD) Mas odeio os três minutos que tenho que esperar pra poder comer!!Meus passatempos são comer diferentes tipos de ramen!E o meu sonho para o futuro ...é me tornar o maior Hokage!!Aí toda a aldeia vai me respeitar e vai começar a me tratar como alguém!Alguém importante!!

Kisame _sussurrando para Itachi_- O sonho dele não é novidade.Toda vez que aparece uma pessoa nova,ele grita:'EU SOU NARUTO UZUMAKI E SEREI O PRÓXIMO HOKAGE DATTEBAYO!!!!!!!!'É sempre assim!Mas...nós podemos ameaçar explodir o Ichiraku ou coisa assim...

Itachi _gritando_- NÃO!!!!!O ICHIRAKU É...O ICHIRAKU É...-nesse momento Naruto e Itachi se levantam e ficam com olhinhos brilhando enquanto falam:

Naruto e Itachi _olhinhos brilhando-_...O MELHOR RESTAURANTE DE MACARRÃO DO MUNDO!!!!QUALQUER UM DARIA A VIDA PRA COMER AQUI!!!!-Agora deu a louca!!!!Eles começaram a dançar uma dança estranha...Enquanto isso...

Sasori pede uma tigela de ramen de porco e Deidara fala:

Deidara- Eu vou querer três tigelas...Uma para minha boca que fica na cara,outra para minha boca que fica na mão direita e outra para minha boca que fica na mão esquerda,un!!Já que é o Itachi que vai pagar né...hehe,un!!-Itachi para de dançar e olha para Deidara com um olhar mortal.

Deidara -Brincadeirinha...pense no que o Tobi falaria 'Tobi is a good boy!!'só que em vez de Tobi coloca Itachi!Ficaria assim:'Itachi is a good boy!!',un!!

Sasori- Deidara,isso não está ajudando...

Kisame- Calma Itachi, Deidara não quis dizer isso!!!

De repente...aparecem Hidan e Kakuzo com uma porção de imortalidade na mão.(ignorando o fato de que Hidan já é imortal)Aparece também Kakashi que logo diz:

Kakashi- E aí Hidan,Kakuzo, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Kisame,Naruto como vocês vão?!

Hidan- Tudo na boa brô!!

Kakashi- Peraí...vocês,menos o Naruto,não fazem parte de uma organização maligna a Akat...

Itachi _interrompendo Kakashi_- Ele sabe demais... KISAMEEEE!!!!

Kisame- Dexa comigo!!!!

Mas... Kakashi tropeça numa pedra e cai derrabando a poção que se quebrou no chão!!

Hidan _se joga no chão chorando estilo anime_- MINHA POÇÃO!!!!!

Kakuzo _se joga no chão também ao lado de Hidan chorando estilo anime_- MINHA GRANA!!!!!!!!!!

Kakashi- Eu vou me mandar!!-sai correndo

Orochimaru estava numa moita.Naruto o vê e grita:

Naruto _gritando- _ERO-SENNIN!!!!!

Orochimaru- Não!Acho que você,coisa linda,está me confundindo com o Jiraiya!E por falar nele,não é ele ali?!

Jiraiya joga uma kunai no coração de Hidan e Kakuzo os dois caem no chão e Jiraiya fala:

Jiraiya- Eu não disse que arrasava corações?!

Naruto- Pensei que fossem os corações das mulheres mas tuuudo bem!!

Kakuzo- Nós não morremos!!Mas não queremos correr esse risco!!-Disse carregando Hidan para a base da Akatsuki.

Sasuke aparece e grita para Itachi:

Sasuke _gritando- _VOCÊ!!!!

Itachi- Não tenho tempo para você!!

Jiraiya- Itachi!!!...Kuchyose no Jutsu!!VÃO SAPINHOS VÃO!!!!!-Ele havia envocado seu famosos sapos...Itachi sai correndo dos sapos(como se isso fosse acontecer).

Sasori finalmente vê Sasuke e fala:

Sasori- Te achei Uchiha Sasuke!!!

Deidara olha para Sasori.Percebe que o mesmo falou algo,mas não escutou.

Deidara- Te achei Uchiha Sasuke,un!!!

Sasori- O que eu acabei de falar?...Ah!Esquece!!!

Deidara- Tá bom,un!!n.n

Sasori- E por falar em Uchiha...reconheço esse sobrenome...

Deidara- Kisame Uchiha,un?

Sasori- Não!

Deidara- Hidan Uchiha,un?

Sasori- Não!

Deidara- Líder da Akatsuki Uchiha,un?(hehe Seria:Pain Uchiha?)

Sasori- Não!

Deidara- Kakuzo Uchiha,un?

Sasori- Não!

Deidara- Kakashi Uchiha,un?

Sasori- Não!E cadê ele?!

Deidara- Sei lá,un!!... Deidara Uchiha,un?

Sasori- Não! Deidara é você!Você não é Uchiha, é?!

Deidara- Sei lá,um!!Não sei meu sobrenome!!!

Sasori- "Anta..."

Deidara- Sasori Uchiha,un?

Sasori- Deidara!!Você sabe meu sobrenome!

Deidara- É Akaoi,né,um?!

Sasori- Akasuna!

Deidara- Ah é,un!!!

Itachi aparece na frente deles.

Deidara- Jiraiya Uchiha,un?

Sasori- Não!

Deidara- Tsunade Uchiha,un?

Sasori- Não!

Deidara- Orochimaru Uchiha,un?

Sasori- Não!

Deidara- Naruto Uchiha,un?

Sasori- Não!

Deidara- Itachi Uchiha,un?

Sasori- Não!Não tem nada a ver!!De onde você tirou isso?!

Sasuke- Bakas...

Sasori- Ah é senhor espertinho,quem é seu irmão então?!

Sasuke _indo embora_- Hpm!

Zetsu aparece.Não se sabe porque mas ele come as duas mãos de Deidara.

Zetsu- Agora posso dormir em silêncio...

Deidara- Mas elas nem falam!!!-E por fim fala...

**Continua...**

**Dicionário:**

Akasuna: Areia vermelha

Akaoi: Areia azul

Kuchyose no Jutsu- Jutsu de invocação.

**Nota2: **Vou continuar só postando após 5 reviews!!!

Esse capítulo ficou confuso e idiota!!!

Mas mesmo assim...

DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!

**Respostas das reviews:**

**Quartzo Cristal:**Eu sei quem é o líder da Akatsuki sim!!!Como disse no primeiro capítulo,não quero colocá-lo!!n.n Ainda bem que está gostando!!!Ja ne!

**Sabaku No Mariana:**Eu sei que sou louca!!!Você gostou da parte das compras na Cascata né?!Eu também gostei de escrever essa parte!!Não foi golpe baixo não!!!!Sua review não valeu por duas!!!Eu tive 5 reviews!!!XP Eu não sei quase nada sobre ele por isso!!! Ja ne!

**BrendaaShadoow:**Ainda bem que você gostou!!Eu gostei de escrever essas partes!!A _Sabaku No Mariana _também gostou dessa parte!Obrigada por achar a fic ótima!! Ja ne!

**AnnaKawaii:** Maninha chata é você!!!!!!Ainda bem que você gostou!!!CHYO-BAA-SAMA HAHAHAHA COF COF!!!! Ja ne!

**Kakashi-senpai:**Calma,calma!!!Eu já continuei!!!Tá curioso né!!!Ainda bem que você gostou!!Obrigada pelos elogios para a fic!! Ja ne!

EU NECESSITO DE REVIEWS!!!!!!ENTÃO CLIQUE "GO" E SE EXPRESSE!!

ACEITO SUGESTÕES,ELOGIOS E CRÍTICAS(lembrando que é a primeira fic!!!;) )!!!


	3. A kunoichi

**Disclaimer:**Naruto nem a Akatsuki me pertencem.

**Nota: **É a minha primeira fic espero que gostem!!!Os personagens estão um pouco er...fora de suas características...Exemplo:O Itachi não tá tão frio assim.

**Legenda:**

Gaara- Eu gosto de cookies! **Fala**

Gaara-"Eu gosto de cookies!" **Pensamento**

Gaara _pegando cookies _ - Eu gosto de cookies! ou Gaara- Eu gosto de cookies!-disse pegando cookies **Ações**

Gaara- Eu gosto de cookies! (o Gaara gosta de cookies) **Meus inúteis comentários**

O texto será narrado por mim ou por um POV de um personagem

Boa leitura!!!

A história de Sasori

**No capítulo anterior:**

Zetsu aparece.Não se sabe porque mas ele come as duas mãos de Deidara.

Zetsu- Agora posso dormir em silêncio...

Deidara- Mas elas nem falam!!!-E por fim fala...

**Capítulo 3-** A kunoichi

E por fim fala-Se deu mal,un!!!Eu tinha te visto e fiquei com medo de você se vingar por causa daquele dia...

**Flash Back on**

**Cinco horas da manhã**

Deidara- Será que ninguém vai acordar não,un?!Eu perdi o sono e não agüento mais esperar,un!!!Vou ter que acordar alguém,un!!...Já sei!!!Primeira vítima,Zetsu!!!!

Deidara vai no quarto de Zetsu e coloca a costa de uma das mãos na boca para fingir que é ela que está gritando:

Deidara _com a costa de uma das mãos na boca_- ZETSU!!!!ACORDA MEU FILHO,UN!!!!NÃO É HORA DE FICAR AÍ DORMINDO,UN!!!VAI TRABALHAR IMPRESTÁVEL,UN!!!!!

Zetsu _acordando num pulo_- Deidara!!!Sua desgraça em pessoa!!O que você ganha me acordando?!!!

Deidara- Dei-Dei-kun não queria ficar sozinho...e não fui eu quem te acordou,un!!!

Zetsu- Ah é né?!Então qualquer dia vou me vingar delas...O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO?!!!

Deidara _colocando suas mãos para comerem um pacote de biscoito_- Elas deviam estar com fome,afinal,gritaram alto demais,un!!Acho que a Akatsuki inteira acordou,un!!!

Zetsu- Esse era meu lanchinho noturno...devia durar a semana inteira...eu sinto muita fome...T.T...AGORA DECLARO GUERRA OFICIAL!!!!!EU E SUAS MÃOS DEPOIS DA ESCOLA!!!

Deidara- Hã?!

Zetsu- Sempre quis falar isso!!. ...Mas é sério,eu vou me vingar!!!Ò.ó

Deidara _saindo com uma gota na cabeça_- Claro,claro,un!!!

**Flash Back off**

Deidara- Então,-arregaça a sua manga mostrando suas verdadeiras mãos segurando dois palitos que antes eram mãos falsas- eu coloquei meu plano em ação,un!!!Sempre ando com isso no bolso!!!

Sasori- Isso não interessa!!!Temos que descobrir o irmão do Sasuke!!!

Deidara- Correção:Nós não _temos _que descobrir,un.Nós _queremos _descobrir,un!!Não importando quem seja,não será grande coisa,un!!!

Itachi- Eu sou o irmão do Sasuke. ¬¬ (Lembrando que ele ainda estava na frente do Dei-dei e do Sasori)

Deidara- Mais que revelação,un!!!Manchete!!Isto vai virar notícia de jornal das dez,assunto,fofoca...-é interrompido

Itachi- Mas você tinha falado que não seria grande coisa!!!

Deidara- Meu caro,se fosse qualquer outra pessoa não teria importância,un!!Mas já que é você,o galã da Akatsuki,o assassino de seu clã,é muito importante,un!!Mas isso explica porque o Sasuke é tão gato,un!!

Itachi _saindo de perto_- Socorro!

Deidara- To brincando,un!!

Itachi- Eu já esperava isso de você,você não é calmo que nem o Sasori,então,o odeie,o inveje, raste...

Sasori- Cala a boca!!!Nós vamos atrás do seu querido irmão caçula que você não matou!!!-disse puxando Deidara que estava dando língua para o Zetsu por este não conseguir completar sua vingança!!

Sasori e Deidara não conseguiram conhecer a vila por causa dos obstáculos segundo Sasori.Eles corriam para algum lugar,já que não conheciam nada de lá.Perguntavam aonde ficava a casa dos Uchiha,mas ninguém respondia.Estavam tão distraídos procurando,que nem perceberam duas kunoichis também distraídas Sasori corria na frente,esbarrou na kunoichi de cabelos rosados e Deidara na sua amiga,a kunoichi de cabelos loiros presos em um rabo-de-cavalo alto.

Deidara _caído no chão_- Que tal a senhorita testa GGG olhar por onde anda.Ou que tal vocês pararem de pensar na morte da bizerra,na cara de peixe do Kisame ou no Zetsu ter caído no meu truque,un?

Sakura _"acordando"_- Ah?Desculpe,sou Haruno Sakura e não me chame de testa GGG!!!

Ino- Sou Yamanaka Ino e só eu posso chamar a Sakura de testa GGG ou testa de marquise!!

Sasori- Ela é sua irmã gêmea...

Deidara_ sussurrando _- Eu acho ela uma maluca!!

Sasori - Que nem você!!Ah não!!Pelo menos ela sabe o sobrenome dela!!

Sakura- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?!Pelo visto não são de Konoha.Posso ver pela bandana da pessoa loirinha ali.

Sasori- Estamos procurando alguém.Eu sou Akasuna no Sasori de Suna e este é o Deidara de Iwa.

Sakura- Isto é um homem?!!Jurava que era uma mulher!!

Sasori- Quando o vi pela primeira vez também achei!!Acho que ele na verdade é Yamanaka Deidara,a irmã gêmea de Yamanaka Ino!!!

Deidara- Não zomba de mim,un!!

Sakura- Posso ajudar vocês a encontrar essa pessoa...vá no escritório da Hokage-sama!!É aquele prédio gigante lá!!!-disse apontando para o prédio da Hokage.

Sasori- OK!!Ja ne,Sakura-san!!

Sakura- Sayonara!!!

Sasori e Deidara foram correndo até o prédio da Hokage...e o que eles encontraram?Adivinha?!!Ela estava dormindo em cima de vários papéis e com uma garrafa de saquê na mão.Deidara observava um quadro chamado "Cirurgias perigosas bem sucedidas"(Vamos fingir que tem esse quadro lá .) Viu um garoto com cabelo de tigela e roupas verdes coladas no corpo.Leu embaixo.Seu nome?Lee.

Deidara- HOKAGE,UN!!!ACORDA HOKAGE DE MEIA TIGELA,UN!!!HOKAGE DE METADE DO CABELO DESSE TAL DE LEE,UN!!!Entendeu Sasori,entendeu,un?!HAHAHAHAHAHA,UN!!!!!!

Sasori- Que coisa engraçada...¬¬

Tsunade acorda.

Tsunade- O que...HIC!!...vocês querem?

Sasori- Queremos saber como se chega na casa de Uchiha Sasuke!!

Tsunade explica onde é e volta a dormir.

**Na rua**

Deidara- Danna...Percebi que você gostou da Sakura!!!

Sasori _corado_- Mas é claro que não!!!

Sasuke aparece atrás deles:

Sasuke- A Sakura e o meu fã clube são loucas por mim!!A Sakura não gostaria de um cara como você.

Deidara- PEGA ELE,UN!!!!!!

Sasori colocou o Uchiha dentro de uma marionete e os dois voltam para a base da Akatsuki.

Sasori- Pensei que era para recolher informações...¬¬

Deidara- Seqüestro é mais legal,un!!

Em Konoha...

Naruto- O SASUKE-TEME FOI SEQÜESTRADO'TEBBAYO!!!!

Sakura- Vamos resgatá-lo!!!

Inner Sakura-"Shannaro!!!Assim o Sasuke percebe o amor dele por mim e nós vivemos felizes para sempre!!CHÁ!!!"

Naruto- Mas antes deixa eu comer ramen'tebbayo!!!To morrendo de fome'tebbayo!!!

Sakura- Tudo bem!!!

Mais tarde...

Naruto- O que a gente ia fazer mesmo?!

Sakura- Não lembro!!Deve ter a ver com...

Naruto- Comer chocolate'tebbayo!!!!

Sakura- Deve ser!!

**Continua...**

ATENÇÃO!!!

Sasori- A autora colocou errado o meu sobrenome no cap 2.Na parte que o Deidara fala que o meu sobrenome é Akaoi.Não era Akaoi que ela queria colocar e sim Aoisuna.Ela também agradece a Quartzo Cristal por ter avisado!!Assim a tradução seria certa!!E aqui está o outro capí...

Anna- O outro capítulo da minha fic!!!Espero que tenham gostado!!!E também espero suas reviews!!!Desculpem a demora é que eu escrevi essa fic num caderninho e acabei perdendo ele...mas achei depois!!!!Agora vamos responder as reviews!!!**ESSA FIC ****NÃO**** SERÁ SASOSAKU!!!!!Só para avisar!!**

**Resposta das reviews:**

**Oo Kitsune-san oO:**Achou mesmo engraçado?!!Que bom!!!Ja ne!!!

**Lela Bandicoot:**Eu também adorei escrever essa parte!!Eu não quero te matar não!!!Adoro suas fics!!Sua avó também é Anna? Sério?Que coincidência!!Continuo sim!! Ja ne!!!

**Quartzo Cristal:** Já concertei!!Obrigada pelo alerta!! Ja ne!!!

**Sabaku No Mariana: **To feliz agora!!Já continuei e você colocará mais reviews!!! Ja ne!!!

**Natsuno Niji:** Sakura-chan!!!Como eu que fiz a sua conta,você colocará mais reviews!!!!Respondendo as perguntas na ordem:1)É a história de Sasori 2)O cap 4 só depois...mas tá aqui o **3**! 3)Está no meu caderninho!!Mas o 3 ta aqui!! 4)Resposta igual a da número 3/ 5)Olha quem fala mesmo!!! PS:Mim ser marionete feliz!!!Menina-marionete-feliz!!Obrigada por amar minha fic!! Ja ne!!!

EU QUERO BASTANTE REVIEW!!!!Dessa vez,postarei quando estiver a fim de digitar e quando receber um número razoável de reviews!!!

E para a minha querida irmãzinha, AnnaKawaii, deixa review também!!Não adianta vir falar comigo!!A mesma coisa para minhas amigas Sabaku No Mariana e Natsuno Niji!!!

Ja ne!!!!


	4. Fim!

**Disclaimer:**Naruto nem a Akatsuki me pertencem.

**Nota: **É a minha primeira fic espero que gostem!!!Os personagens estão um pouco er...fora de suas características...Exemplo:O Itachi não tá tão frio assim.

**Legenda:**

Gaara- Eu gosto de cookies! **Fala**

Gaara-"Eu gosto de cookies!" **Pensamento**

Gaara _pegando cookies _ - Eu gosto de cookies! ou Gaara- Eu gosto de cookies!-disse pegando cookies **Ações**

Gaara- Eu gosto de cookies! (o Gaara gosta de cookies) **Meus inúteis comentários**

O texto será narrado por mim ou por um POV de um personagem

Boa leitura!!!Ultimo capítulo!!!!!!

A história de Sasori

**No capítulo anterior:**

Mais tarde...

Naruto- O que a gente ia fazer mesmo?!

Sakura- Não lembro!!Deve ter a ver com...

Naruto- Comer chocolate'tebbayo!!!!

Sakura- Deve ser!!

**Capítulo 4- O final!!!**

Depois de comer chocolate...

Sakura- Naruto,seu burro!!!Acabei de me lembrar o que a gente ia fazer!!!Como você pôde se esquecer que nós íamos resgatar o Sasuke-kun?!!!!Seu baka!!!!

Naruto- Mas Sakura-chan'tebbayo!!Você também esqueceu'tebbayo!!!!!

Sakura- Porque eu me esqueceria do Sasuke-kun?!!Agora vamos logo antes que você se esqueça de mais alguma coisa!!!

Naruto- Certo,certo'tebbayo!!

Sakura- Antes,vamos avisar para Tsunade-sama!!

No escritório de Tsunade...

Naruto _escancarando a porta_- TSUNADE-NO-BAA-CHAN!!!!O SASUKE-TEME FOI SEQÜESTRADO!!!!

Tsunade- Legal...

Sakura _entrando atrás de Naruto- _Como assim legal?!

Naruto- Ele foi seqüestrado pela Akatsuki'tebbayo!!!

Tsunade- Shizune!! -Shizune aparece- Chame Hatake Kakashi!

Shizune- Hai!!-e ela some

Alguns minutos depois…

Kakashi- O que foi,Tsunade-sama?!

Tsunade- Uchiha Sasuke foi seqüestrado!!Eu mandarei esses dois,Uzumaki Naruto e Haruno Sakura,resgatá-lo!

Kakashi- E o que eu tenho a ver com isso?!

Tsunade- É aí que você entra,ou quase né!!Como não sabemos onde fica o esconderijo da Akatsuki,você invocará aquele seu cachorro falante o Pukki...

Kakashi _corrigindo_- Pakkun.

Tsunade- Tanto faz!!!Você o invocará e o fará achar Sasuke!!

Kakashi- Certo...Kuchyose no jutsu!!-aparece Pakkun

Pakkun- Yo Kakashi!!Yo Naruto!!Yo Sakura!!

Kakashi- Ache Sasuke.A Akatsuki o seqüestrou.

Tsunade- Faça isso o mais rápido possível!Eu estava o aguardando!!Você é mais útil do que seu dono nessas ocasiões!!!

Kakashi _sentado no canto da sala-_ Ninguém gosta de mim...T.T

Pakkun- Entendi!

Naruto- Vamos!!

E Naruto,Sakura e Pakkun foram atrás de Sasuke

Enquanto isso,na base da Akatsuki...Deidara e Sasori interrogavam um certo Uchiha...

Deidara _interrogando Sasuke- _Onde você esteve ontem de manhã,un?!

Sasori- Não é isso que nós temos que perguntar!!Observe como se faz!!!-Se virando para Sasuke _amarrado_- Porque Orochimaru colocou o selo da maldição em você?!

Sasuke- Isso é obvio!!Porque ele perdeu feio para Itachi e daí decidiu tentar no irmão mais novo!!Porque vocês sabem né?!O Orochimaru só é imortal por causa do jutsu dele que o faz trocar de corpo de três em três anos!

Sasori- Mas então porque ele só quer os Uchihas?

Deidara- Porque eles são mais bonitos ué,un!!

Sasuke- Além disso,porque nós temos o Sharingan!!Ele quer um corpo que tenha Sharingan!E ele também já tentou outras pessoas sem sermos nós!!Aquela Anko por exemplo!!

Deidara- Danna!Quem é Anko,un?

Sasori- Isso não importa!Já temos as informações que faltavam sobre Orochimaru!!Agora você pode o libertar!!

Deidara- Ah...Eu gosto de reféns,un!!!

Sasori- ¬¬

Sasuke- ¬¬

Deidara- Ok...-desamarra as cordas- Vai embo...

Naruto _chega_- Soltem o Sasuke-teme'tebbayo!!!-(Nossa...chegaram rápido,né?!)

Sasori _sussurra para Deidara_- Aquele não é o Jinchuuriki da kyuubi?

Deidara- É sim,un!!!

Sasori- Vamos capturá-lo?!

Deidara- Você quem sabe...a kyuubi é uma raposa,né,un?!

Sasori- Sim.

Deidara- Dei-Dei-kun adora raposinhas de pelúcia,un!!

Sasori- ¬¬

Sasuke _caminha até Naruto_- Vamos embora.Ainda não sou forte o suficiente para derrotar Itachi!!

Sakura- Certo...

Itachi _aparece_- Irmãozinho tolo!!!Você veio me visitar?!!To tão contente!!!

Sasuke- Vamos embora logo!!

Itachi _dá abraço super apertado em Sasuke- _Estava com saudades!!

Sakura _afasta Itachi de Sasuke_- Vamos embora logo!!!

Deidara- Raposinha!!!Não vai embora!!!!

Sasori- Deidara...Capturar a kyuubi é trabalho de Itachi e Kisame!

Naruto- Vamos logo'tebbayo!!!Não quero morrer agora'tebbayo!!!Ainda tenho que me tornar Hokage'tebbayo!!

Sasori- Esse "'tebbayo" irrita qualquer um!!

Deidara- Mas que "'tebbayo" fofo ,un!!!

Sasori- Aff...

Inner Sakura- "Shannaro!!Aquele dali não é o Sasori?!! CHÁ!!!" Sa...Sa...sori?!

Sasori _um pouco corado_- Sakura?!Você é amiga desse Uchiha?

Sakura- Mas é claro que sou!!E porque você ficou corado?!Não vai me dizer que gosta de mim!!Se gostar entra na fila!!Porque tem o Naruto e o Lee na sua frente!!Cai na real!!

Sasori- "Como ela é metida!!Eu já ia quase gostar dela!" (Foi mal para quem gosta da Sakura,eu também gosto dela,mas é que não podia ser SasoSaku!)Mas é claro que não!!É porque ele é tão inteligente e você é tão burra que nem presta atenção que uma organização invadiu a sua vila!!Naquela hora,quando você viu a bandana do Deidara e percebeu que era de Iwa,nem suspeitou a gente estar procurando uma pessoa!!

Sakura- Grrr...Vamos!!-Puxa Sasuke e Naruto e vão embora.Pakkun os segue

Deidara- Mandou bem Sasori no danna ,un!!!

Sasori- É claro que sim,afinal,eu sou um gênio!!

Deidara- Bom,agora temos que nos preocupar nos bijuus ,un!!

Sasori- Claro!!Vamos perguntar ao Líder qual será nossa próxima missão!!

Itachi- Ele só gosta de falar com a gente quando é reunião!

Deidara- Tem razão ,un!!!!

Sasori- Não importa!!Estou feliz por perceber a tempo que eu realmente não gostava da Sakura!!

Deidara- Danna...

Sasori- O que foi?

Deidara- Você é tão fofo sorrindo ,un!!!

Sasori- Sério?Nunca reparei!!

Deidara-

Sasori- Bom...Vamos continuar as nossas missões!!E capturar todas as bijuus!!

Deidara- Esse é o meu Danna!!!

**Fim**

Acabou!!!!!!Demorou,mas tá aí o 4º e último capítulo!!!É o desfecho e então ficou pequeno...

Resposta das reviews:

**AnnaKawaii:** Eu já tinha terminado essa fic no caderno,sim!!Espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo!!!Ja ne!

**Ero-Kitsune21: **Por mim não é SasoSaku nem SasoDei.Mas...talvez seja um começo de um SasoDei no final da história!Hehe!!Ele tá bastante OOC mesmo!! Espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo!!!Ja ne!

**Sabaku No Mariana:** Obrigada pela review enorme!!1ªcoisa:Adorei essa parte também! 2ª coisa:Essa parte é para dar a impressão que o Itachi é um psicopata e essa é a sua principal os "un" do Dei-Dei!! 3ª coisa:Pois é né!E ele ainda se acha engraçado!! 4ª coisa:Esse capítulo explicou tudo!!! 5ª coisa:Eu achei a mesma coisa!!Que convencido né?!XD!É né...as vezes tem que se concordar com o Dei-Dei!!6ª coisa:Termina!!E TODA a vez que eu vou escrever os "un" do Deidara sai "um".E eu tenho que corrigir sempre!7ª coisa:Hehe!!8ª coisa:E lê o que a Sakura fala pro Naruto ainda nesse cap!!!ultima coisa:Hihihi!!! Espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo!!!Ja ne!

**UchihaLadyVicky:** Essa foi sua primeira review?!Que honra!!!Desculpe!!Tava sem vontade para escrever esse cap!!E graças a Deus eu não tenho vontade de matar "o meu clã"XD!! Espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo!!!Ja ne!

**Natsuno Niji: **Yo filha!!1)Desculpo!!2)Acho bom!!3)Ele está aqui agora!!4)Lamento muitíssimo!!Mas não teve SasoSaku!!E pode matar o Neji!!5)Continuei!!!6)VocÊ ainda não falou com eles!!!7)Ele não é importante!!A missão é mais importante do que o Lee!!DESCULPA!!!!Mas depois eu faço uma fic para você com SasoSaku!!!!!Eu prometo!!!Obrigada,vocÊ me deixou realmente feliz!! Espero que tenha gostado do último capítulo!!!Ja ne!

Eu começarei uma nova fic!!Não será da Akatsuki!!!Mas vai ser:

SasuSaku;NejiTen;NaruHina e GaaIno(lamento Mariana!!)

Deixem reviews!!! E até a próxima fic!!Começarei a escrever agora!!!

Sayonara!!!


End file.
